Play Mate for a Fox
by Majestickfire9
Summary: What if they were different, perhaps just controlled by a much more sinister being. But I doubt that, maybe it's just my mind making things up, I bet these animatronics enjoy what they do the night-shift guards. Horrid fiends. At least that's what I thought.
1. Chapter 1

What if, I was wrong. No that's crazy, just because I think I heard one of those demonic machinces talk doesnt mean anything, I'm probably just going crazy, maybe it's just my mind making a hopeful scenario out of a situation I know is hopeless. I sigh and shake my head before checking the cameras for what seemed like the millionth time that night, getting out of the odd thoughts in my mind. I panicked when I saw the curtains open to Pirate Cove open and vacant. I darted out of my office chair and slammed the door button causing it to close, I look to the right spotting the devil as I call it normally; Freddy. I closed the other door and whimpered. "Why?" I muttered softly to myself and shuddered hearing the familiar banging on the large steel door to my left, the sound of a metal scratching against metal or to be more specific a hook moving across the thick steel door.

I paused, realizing that sound was new. I panicked thinking maybe they learned how to open the doors or the fact they could possibly break through the window. I jumped out of my seat at the thought and quickly hid under the desk in front of me, curling up into a fetal position on the floor and letting out a sob, softly at first but it soon turned into slightly louder ones and then I found myself bawling into my work coat. I hated my job and my life was probably going to die in this fucking hell hole of an entertainment facility. After calming down I took a peek over the desk and glanced at the window to my right where not surprisingly enough the all too familiar sight of the animatronic duck, Chicka was standing and peering back at me.

Her eyes seemed sad for some reason, I frowned and whimpered. "P-please g-g-go away, just dont hurt me." I muttered but I kept my eyes on the figure, I was surprised when I saw her blink and her eyes lights dim before she left. But the feeling of relief and confusion left when the power went down. "Fuck." I cursed under my breath realizing I had both doors closed and had left the camera moniter in the seat. "I'm so dead, they'll kill me." I started silently crying when I heard the doors open and the moniters static out. Five nights at Freddy's I mused in my head.

I heard foot steps and the sound of music and just curled up tighter, hoping my black hair could hide me at least a little. It stopped abrutly when I heard more footsteps coming down the halls. Foxy, Foxy was coming to kill me now. I silently pray for at least a quick death and sobbed softly into my knees, my hair matted slightly from stress and from my movements, it covered my face and was sticking to it on some parts. I heard more foot steps and wondered what other hellish being would be coming to kill me now.

I froze and whimpered feeling cool metal touch my cheek through my hair and heard what seemed to be a mechanical sounding gasp. I glanced at what was touching my cheek and found it to be a hook, I scooted myself away slightly and felt fresh tears running down my cheek. The hook moved with me and I felt it wipe away a few tears the best it could. I grew confused and even more scared, their messing with me, their probably just getting me relaxed before killing me or something. I whimpered again and looked away slightly, feeling the hook move away before it tucked my hair behind my ear. "W-why? W-why are you..." I trailed off slowly turning to look at the fox and letting him see my currently red face, and puffy eyes, some tears still falling from them.

He smiles trying to come off as comforting and seems to clear his throat. "N-no one likes to play with us any more,  
>your the first to be this calm and the first one Freddy hasnt noticed was replaced so I-I dont have to kill you yet." I shrink away at the last words and glance between Foxy and the floor, I stayed quiet and heard him leave. Just then, the bell for six am resounded through out the building and I collapsed against floor, releif flooding through me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(4th Night. 3 am. ) Once again I had both doors closed, my breathing erratic as a large brown animatronic bear seeemed to glare at me through the window on the right side of my office. Then the familair sound of metal feet running down the same hall. I heard a loud banging sound and the clatter of metal, the bear gone from the window and the sound of Foxy's banging not there for once. I was surprised for two reasons. The bear's usually on the left, and why was he at the window instead of the door.

I heard a whimper and the slight grinding of rusted gears. I froze, were those the doors or something... New. "Dear god..." I paled at the thought and quickly shook my head before checking the cameras. "N-now dont go scaring yourself Angee." I muttered to myself and quickly do a double take on Freedy's stage, the three animatronics were there, and unfamiliar sight with it being almost 4 am now.

I checked Pirate Cove only to find the curtains open, I checked the halls by the doors but didnt see any sight of Foxy. "Hm. M-maybe someone took him..." I shrugged slightly releived one of them was gone, at least one that wouldnt be noticed. I checked the cameras in front of the doors just in case but found nothing there so opened them both. The sound of clattering metal hitting the floor and I looked over at the right door seeing Foxy had fallen against the floor, my face turned into one of surprise and fear. I hesitantly took my eyes off of him and looked at the cameras, the three on the stage were all looking into the camera.

I shuddered and looked away to leer back at Foxy, the sight of an unmoving animatronic fox looking back at me.  
>His eyes were dimming and a small set of sparks occasionally left him. The boss is gonna kill me if he finds one of the stupid robots destroyed. I glanced at the cameras and growled quietly to myself. I dragged Foxy into the room and closed the doors cursing silently under my breath when I cut my finger on one of the rusted metal plates on the damned thing and gently kicked him. I shook my head while looking around the office and found a tool kit.<p>

I glanced at Foxy and the tool kit before sighing and dragging it over. I grunted softly with effort of lifting the heavy metal box but managed to get it over next to Foxy. His lights were completely out and I relaxed only slightly, I opened the tool kit and took out a pair of pliers. I must have spent what seemed like and hour and a half putting wires back together, tightening bolts, replacing screws, and cleaning Foxy. I wiped the sweat off my brow at the tedious task and groaned, the minute I finish him off the power goes out. Just then I remembered where I was and whimpered finding myself hiding behind the animatronic fox. The sound of all too familar music going off.

A few seconds after the sound of the 6 am bell ringing. I praticallly whooped when the power came back on, and I looked around excitedly. Not finding an animatronic in sight besides the one I was hiding behind. "Oh yeah." I had to take him back to Pirate Cove before the boss comes in for the day. With a small grunt I lifted the fox up off of me and dragged him down the hall and towards Pirate Cove. Once there my breathing was labored and some sweat had formed on my being. "Why are you so fucking heavy, your pratically hollow on the inside and your skeletons weighs nothing!" I hissed out as more of a question to myself than Foxy really. When I put him back on the stand though, I got a reply. "I'm not to sure myself but thank you." I squeaked out of fear and darted out of the room and soon out of the building, meeting up with the boss on the way. 


	3. Chapter 3

(5th Night 11:45pm. (Hopefully my last night.)  
>"Hopefully I'll get better pay for coming in early this time." I huff. After seeing the amount I'd get paid after this I had nearly wanted to punch the manager in the face. "My day job payed better than this crummy place." I hissed softly under my breath but made my way towards my office for what was hopefully the last time and not in the sense of death by haunted animatronics. I paled slightly and chuckled softly. "Damn it why does reality seem so nice all of a sudden."<p>I took a glance into Pirate Cove only to see one of the last employee's opening up the curtains and taking out the old "Out of Order" sign and attaching it to the machinery behing Foxy. Once my eyes met Foxy's though, I found he was staring back. I gulped and glanced at the worker with pleading eyes, he didnt seem to notice and walked out of the room, giving Foxy a pat on the shoulder before hand. I sighed and looked at Foxy again, finding him still watching me. "Your welcome you know." I couldnt believe I was trying to strike up a conversation with a fox of all things, no a pirate fox to be more specific. I groaned internally.<p>

I heard the slight hum of electricity before it stopped and Foxy finally turned to look at me, he was stuck by his feet to the stage. I watched a few sparks fly from the machines behind him and something that sounded like a microphone or speaker being turned on. I huffed and leaned against the wall by the doorway watching. "A-a-aye me matey. Very- -indeed." Some of the audio cut out and glitched, I tensed slightly wondering if this was normal or not. "W-we-welcome to P-Pirate Cove, wa-wat-watch your step around here lass or-or I- you'll fi-find yourself walking th-the plank." I glanced at the clock and then back at Foxy. "N-no. Now t-t-time to wake up Foxy."

I grew panicked slightly and saw a large plethora of sparks fly from the machinery before I heard it shutting down.  
>"Dammit that was supposed to be my new entrance." I heard Foxy say and tensed immensly when I heard the clock strike 12:00, signalling my nightshift had begun. I scrambled out of the room and down the hall, pratically jumping into my chair, I closed both doors immedeatly and checked the cameras before re-opening them.<p>

Curisoty got the better of me and I checked Pirate Cove, I saw Foxy looking into the camera. Instead of a menacing grin on his face there was a somewhat pleased smile. I managed to crack a small smile at this and squeaked hearing a tap at the window on my right. I closed the door over there and flashed the light over there seeing Chika at the door. "Dammit why do you all come when I just start having fun." I hissed to duck and hearing the movement of rusted metal on my left I closed the door there to, not bothering to turn on the light because I already knew Bonnie would be the one waiting there most likely.

It stayed like that until I heard them leave. I sighed and opened both doors waiting to hear them or see them coming down the hall. I checked the cameras and each time I checked Pirate Cove though I found myself smiling softly when I saw Foxy there, that was until I saw him getting off his stage and grin into the camera. I took a look down the halls and when I looked back at the cameras he was gone, I heard two pairs of footsteps down both of the halls and paled visibly. I tried the reach for the door button on my left but found myself soon pinned to the right door button by a rather angry bear animatronic. I gasped for air and found myself being choked by Freddy's hand or paw, whichever fits. I whimpered now trying to hold in as much of my breath as I could at a time, the pounding of fist on the right door. I growled under my breath and kicked out at Freddy, effectively making him let go and me fall out of my chair and trip him. I quickly opened the door and found myself being carried off by Foxy.

He put me on his stage and I found myself gasping for breath, trying to regain it. I was getting light headed and looked up at Foxy. I saw him smiling back and eventually I passed out in the cove. The clock had read 2:50.  
>(Cliff hanger just for you~ ) <p>


	4. Chapter 4

(( Oh god the amount of love in the reviews sections. ;3; *Hugs to all of you* ))  
>_<p>I woke up after what seemed like hours and shook my head to wake myself up a bit more. I glanced around in the darkness and spotted a clock on one of the nearby walls it read 5:23 am. I growled softly to myself and looked around once more, looking to my right I tensed seeing the bright light of one of Foxy's eyes meeting mine. "Oh... M-mind telling me what happened and wh-why I'm in your arms right now?..." I sent him a rather uneasy and uncomfortable smile, I shifted in his grasp, a small whimper of pain left me when I felt his metal hook slightly sink into my side.<p>

"F-F-Freddy nearly g-got you lass, ye c-could've been stuffed." I heard his voice glitch and tilted my head.

I though I fixed that, I shook it off guessing it was in their programming or something and winced once again.  
>"O-okay but mind getting yo-your hook out of my side Foxy?" I huffed slightly and tried to move away from the offending peice of metal only to hear a small ripping noise. I huffed again and crossed my arms waiting for him to let me go.<p>

I watched him nod and felt him plop me onto the ground. "Ow, hey what'd you do that for?!" I hissed at him and rubbed my side as well as my now hurting backside.

"S-so-sorry lass.." I heard him trail off and tilted my head once again. "Shhh-hhh. B-b-be very quiet, someone's c-c-coming."

I whimpered and nodded, shuffling behind Foxy and curled myself up into a ball, listening for any noise. I tensed,  
>hearing a rather glitchy growl and heavy metal footsteps against the buildings cheap tile. I didnt want to be caught by anyone of the others again and reluctanly got up and hugged onto Foxy's back, in case I needed a quick escape I reasurred myself. I ended up nodding to myself continuosly and froze when I heard one of the animatronics enter the room.<p>

The air was tense but soon enough I heard which ever one was here leave and found myself nuzzling Foxy's ear.  
>A rather innocent and child-like look of fear on my face. I squeaked softly when I saw his turn to look at me and smile. I dont know why but I found myself blushing and slowly got off of him. "S-sorry Foxy..."<p>

"Do-dont worry yourself l-lass, it be alright..." He turned to look at me and I saw him smile widely. "Ye be coming t-t-tomorrow night, r-r-r-right?"

I visibly paled and whimpered. "I-I think I'd rather quit, m-maybe I could visit during the day if your er... Friends dont decide to try and kill me."

"Th-th-their- F-freddy's n-no friend o' mine lass..." He growled softly and I watched him stand up, getting into position before I heard the 6:00 bell ring.

"See you later then... I guess." I grew extremely nervous and looked around past the curtains before walking out of the building. 


	5. Chapter 5

(( Sorry I havent updated in such a long time, I've been really busy and working on paint commisions for the school I go to. ( I'll probably update my profile soon stating the prices incase you guys get interested at some point.))  
>_<p>As I was getting out I nocited Freddy's heated glare and shuddered before a sudden idea. "The damn bear needs to learn to look in the restroom better if the bastard wans to catch me." I lied and hoped that it would trick him into looking around there instead of Foxy's place. If of course I had to hide again. Oh wait, I'm quiting tomorrow.<p>

Once finally out of the building I relaxed slightly and walked toards my car which was parked out front. "Finally, got all the nights I need to do in and now I can quit, I think being a costomer would actually be a bit funnier. Getting to tease Freddy and hanging out with Foxy, Bonnie and Chica didnt do much so I might get to know them a little more." Once I realized what I was doing I chuckled softly to myself. "And I'm back to talking to myself again".

I opened up the car door before glancing back at the building, getting into my car I shuffled around with the key chain breifly before finding the key again and starting the car. I shut my door and eventually drove off.

After I got home I curled up on the couch and huffed. "Dammit, I'm supposed to wake up at this time not go to sleep at this time... Oh wait! I have some ice-cream in the fridge I get to treat myself with". I stuck out my tounge playfully and got up off the couch before walking over the fridge,  
>humming to myself with a large grin on my face.<p>

"Gotta fix my sleeping schedual somehow so why not with sugar... Or... I could visit Foxy, and possibly tease Freddy." My grin grew devilish before it quickly diminished. "It opens at 8:00 to make sure any night guard that have died get cleaned up after 6 so... Back to getting ice-cream and playing video games."

Once I got a bowl ready and full of cookie dough ice-cream I jogged over to the couch and picked up a Xbox 360 controller. "Time to defeat Plantera, the bitch is going down today." I grinned turning it on and getting onto the game Terraria.

After a few hours of playing the music from the game finally got to me and started to make me sleepy, I looked at the clock and squeaked remembering my previos plans. "Dammit nearly forgot,  
>gotta get there before the brunck and lunch rush."<p>

I rushed off the couch and ended up scrammbling around the house before actually redressing myself. I jogged out of the house once done and then towards the car, grinning to myself.

(Time Skip cause I'm a lazy bastard. )

I opened up the all too familiar doors to the pizzeria and immideatly looked over at Freddy with a smug grin on my face. I walked over to the stage before looking around and making sure no one could hear my from here. "Hey fuckboy, how ya doing?" I grinned devilishly and moved away before pratically skipping towards Pirate Cove. 


End file.
